1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of slide switches wherein two contacts are electrically connected by means of a sliding conducting member.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,346 exemplifies slide switches of the type disclosed herein. The sliding member removably electrically connects two stationary contacts so as to complete a circuit therethrough. U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,608 is another example of slide switches.